The Very Elsword Christmas
by Light15XV
Summary: I DECIDED TO DO A EARLY CHRISTMAS STORY! Sorry if I was late to update my stories even though school sucks for me. I'll tyr to get them done as soon as possible. This early Christmas story includes some ElsAi, probably some Reve, RavRena, Cheve, and LAST OF ALL NEW CHARACTER AddxAra and AddxEve :D Enjoy their P.O.Vs in the first chapter. Rated T for safety.


**Light: GOMEN EVERYONE I'M SO LAZYYYYYYY!**

**Elsword: Dang right you are.**

**Aisha: YOU HAVE A LOT OF TIME WRITING FANFICS!**

**Light: BUT I CAN'T GET INSPIRED!**

**Elgang: WELL FIND ONE!**

**Light: FINE! I DECIDED TO MAKE A EARLY CHRISTMAS STORY BEFORE WINTER BREAK CAUSE I DON'T HAVE INTERNET AT HOME BUT AT SCHOOL!**

Elsword~Lord Knight

Aisha~Elemental Master

Rena~Grand Archer

Raven~Blade Master

Eve~Code Empress

Chung~Tactical Trooper

Ara~Sakra Devanam

Elesis~Blazing Heart

Add~Base Job/Psychic Tracer (YESSSS HAHA INCLUDE THE NEW CHARA-/getsslappedbyEve)

**The Christmas Day**

Elsword's P.O.V:

I went to see the calendar for today and I see the date.

**DECEMBER 25, XXXX**

"**YEEEEEEEEEE,"** I yelled excitingly that I woke up my friends from their sleep in the morning sunshine. The first person I went to go tell was Aisha; I don't know why I went to tell Aisha first.

Aisha's P.O.V:

Geez, did that Elbaka need to yell so loud in the morning? What's up with-

"**AISHA GUESS WHAT," **he came into my room yelling, but before I even finish my thought, I punched him in the face on the ground. **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" **That red head held his face in pain.

"**THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU DON'T KNOCK ON MY DOOR AND WHAT WAS THE RANDOM YELLING IN THE MORNING?!" **I scolded him.

"**WHAT'S THE POINT OF KNOCKING WHEN EVERY NIGHT YOU DON'T EVEN CLOSE THE DOOR?!"**

"**WHAT, WERE YOU STALKING ME EVERY NIGHT?!"**

"**OH HELL NO I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"**

"**THEN WHY DID YOU SAY SO?!"**

"**CAUSE YOU ALWAYS DO!"**

"**WOULD YOU TWO BE QUIET!?" **A voice came over the hallways, it was Rena. We immediately stop and had a normal chat.

"**So why did you come into my room for at 7:00 in the morning?" **I finally asked. He showed me his calendar and pointed at the 25th of December, wait the 25th? That's- he actually said what I was going to say.

"**IT'S CHRISTMAS!" **He said. I then was yelling excited like Elsword; we both were yelling until Rena was yelling across the hallway again.

"**CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SOME PEOPLE ARE STILL SLEEPING?!" **As she said that, me and Eldork were quietly laughing in my room, yet also I need to dress up. I kick the red head out of my room; I told him that to dress and wait for Rena's breakfast, and by the way Rena's cooking is the best ever.

Rena's P.O.V:

HOLY EL WHAT'S WITH THEM YELLING IN THE MORNING GEEZ! I was preparing breakfast until I saw the date for today. _So that's why they were yelling, it's Christmas._ I then yelled upstairs to echo the hallways for the team to wake up, and did I just notice that we just mentioned many yell words?

Raven's P.O.V:

I heard Rena's yell from the hallway, I still felt sleepy so I kept sleeping until someone came in my room with almost a slap across my face.

Eve's P.O.V:

I woke up instantly from my capsule and heard Rena's call. I walk in the hallway along with Oberon and Ophelia and as well as my drones, yet I also went in Raven's room for if his arm was hurting him during his sleep. In his room, I see him still sleeping on the bed, so I went to teach him a lesson.

***SLAP* **that sound echoed across the hallway.

Chung's P.O.V:

What was that just now outside the in the house? Hmm I'm sure that was Eve slapping lazy Raven off the bed again, but I was just expecting something today. Oh wait, I see snow outside my window, so it's Christmas today I guess. I polished my destroyer and went to the kitchen for a morning meal. Also then I heard Ara banging her hands on the door of Add, but why is she doing that?

Ara's P.O.V:

IT'S CHRISTMAS, IT'S CHRISTMAS~

I repeated that all over again in my head while Silver was getting annoyed by those words. I came to open my door as Add's room was right next door to my room, and I bang on his door like crazy with Chung looking at me as what the heck am I doing banging on the sociopath's door in the daytime. Since its Christmas, I thought that I'd tell him about it or so, but I'm sure he'll get annoyed by me too also but I'll try to resist his madness.

Add's P.O.V (YES FINALLY THE NEW CHARACTER'S POV):

Who in the fucking world is knocking on my fucking door!? I scanned my door to see who was knocking and it was the jet black-haired orange-clothed shy girl Ara Haan. Why is she effing knocking on my door so hyperly? I'm still figuring out a lot of codes given from Eve during our journey and why is there snow in the daylight? Is there a holiday? I opened up the door to see her beautiful happy face like a warming sakura blossom, wait what did I just say from this human? This warm feeling in my heart was bothering me so I try to cool down from what's being heard from her.

"**Why are you knocking on my door?" **I asked the spear girl.

"**It's Christmas Add, don't you know about it?" **She said.

"**Of course I know about Christmas, I seen it through my technology. It's about people doing stupid good deeds to other people isn't it, and about having this spirit of Christmas thing right?" **

"**That's it but it's not stupid!" **She pouts. **"It is about the spirit of Christmas but it's also about being happy and joyful when you received a gift from a special someone." **She smiles happily at the sentence as I just have an annoyed poker face look. **"Oh and prepare for breakfast, Rena makes the best meals of the day.~"**I watched her walk off as I just sighed in boredness. I heard my stomach growl and thought about it. _Maybe I can get a snack over by the kitchen. _As I walk towards downstairs, I hear the red kid's sister yelling her echo across the hall.

Elesis's P.O.V:

UGH ELSWORD I'M GOING TO BURN YOU UP IF YOU DON'T FIND MY SWORD! I LEFT IT NEAR ME ON MY BED BUT WHY IS IT GONE, THE ONLY PERSON WHO WOULD HIDE IT WITHOUT ME NOTICING COULD ALWAYS BE ELSWORD DEFINITELY! Anyways since its Christmas, I think I should give my little bro a special gift for his splendor of being strong, I'm proud of him of course, but definitely I need to find my firing sword. The motherly elf's food is delicious than grilled fish. I ponder how my little brother is always close to the now and pretty mage Aisha even though they fought a lot, but that's how they are right? All the time they're like that since I've just heard them argue at each other in the morning.

**Light: HOW DID EVERYBODY LIKE THIS!?~**

**Elsword &Aisha: Did we had to yell our lungs out in the morning? o.e**

**Rena: Of course you guys would.~**

**Raven: *rubs cheek* I deserved that.**

**Eve: Hmph. Of course you did.**

**Chung: ^.^"**

**Ara: IT'S CHRISTMAS, IT'S CHRISTMAS~**

**Silver Eun: Stop it Ara it's getting on my nerves.**

**Add: I'm included first in your fanfics on a Christmas fanfic.**

**Light: Of course and I tried to make you grumpy in usual.**

**Add:…..That is it?**

**Light: Ahem~…no.**

**Elesis: ELSWORD WHERE IS MY EFFING SWORD?!**

**Elsword: I DON'T KNOW SIS!**

**Light: Review this chapter everyone~ Adieu~**


End file.
